


Think Pink

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2016 entries [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Laundry, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened again.</p><p>Arthur stood in the laundry room, looking miserably at the bundle of damp washing he’d just pulled out of the machine.  It was clean enough.  It was also pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round three of Pornalot which was the round where you had to pick a kink, a trope and a word or phrase from a given list. The ones picked here are 'Spanking, enemies to lovers, tumble dryer'.  
> This is the longer version, before I cut it down to fit the maximum word count for the competition.

It had happened again.

Arthur stood in the laundry room, looking miserably at the bundle of damp washing he’d just pulled out of the machine.  It was clean enough.  It was also pink.

It was the fifth time in a month.  Arthur had been so careful this time, sorting through everything to make sure there were no red socks or random red underpants or anything at all that would ruin the rest of his clothes.  There had been nothing.  And yet… pink.

Even things that had gone into the machine black had now come out with an unmistakeable pinkish tinge.  How was that even possible? But he was sure that there was no way he’d left anything red in that wash.

He’d tried different machines, in fact he’d used every single one in the past month.  And it didn’t happen to anyone else.  Admittedly the place needed more machines, there was always a queue, but that wasn’t a reason for clothes turning pink. 

Arthur had the race for the washing machines down to a fine art anyway.  That annoying Emrys kid from floor two had been heading in there again, but Arthur had run ahead and got to the last machine just before him.  He might have stood there smirking triumphantly afterwards, but Emrys just rubbed him up the wrong way and Arthur couldn’t help himself.  There was something about him.  And speak of the devil…

“Nice dye job!” Emrys nodded towards Arthur’s pile of pink clothing.  “You really like that colour, don’t you?”

Arthur wasn’t exactly poor. But he hadn’t had time to replace his entire wardrobe, and was wearing one of the t-shirts that had fallen victim to the last pink wash.  And Emrys knew he was having problems with the wash because he was always there, every single time that Arthur’s wash went wrong. 

“Maybe you should try it, brighten up your wardrobe a bit.” 

Emrys was a goth or an emo or whatever.  He didn’t seem to wear anything but black anyway.  Secretly Arthur thought it looked really good on him, but Emrys was a cocky arse and Arthur was never, ever going to admit his feelings. 

“Hmm… look cool or look…” Emrys considered Arthur’s pink shirt for a moment.  “…like you.  I’ll stick with this, thanks.  I suppose you people usually have servants doing your washing, that’s why you’re making such a mess of it.”

Which wasn’t entirely true because Arthur had asked their housekeeper to show him how to do domestic things in readiness for uni.  But Emrys would probably make something of that so Arthur didn’t mention it. 

“I know what to do.  And there’s no reason for this to keep happening.” He picked up his washing and headed for the tumble dryer. 

“With my luck even on the lowest setting it’ll shrink all my clothes,” he commented.  He could see Emrys smirking mischievously, reflected in the horribly dated mirror tiles behind the dryer. 

“Probably.”

Arthur set the dryer carefully, turned it on, then just happened to glance up as Emrys’ eyes flashed gold.  The tumble dryer settings went haywire but Arthur immediately turned it off then rounded on Emrys angrily.

“It’s you!” he roared.  “You’re a magic user!”

Emrys favoured Arthur with a cocky smirk.  Arthur wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit or kiss that expression right off his face. 

“Took you long enough.”

“No sorry?”

“I’m not sorry.  You deserved it, pushing your way in here every time, taking up all the machines.”

“I was dividing up by colours so they wouldn’t run!”

Emrys nodded towards the pink efforts in the tumble dryer.  “Good job.”

“You ruined all my clothes,” Arthur growled. 

Emrys shrugged, infuriating Arthur further.  “Should thank me.  Least you look more like a proper student instead of a rich prat.”

“I should report you!” Arthur strode across the room and grabbed hold of Emrys by the upper arms, pushing him against the wall and trying not to think how much he’d like to turn him round and fuck him into it.  

Emrys gave a little squeak that gave way to a sigh of pleasure at the manhandling, and the sound went all the way to Arthur’s traitorous cock.  He hoped Emrys wouldn’t notice the tell-tale bulge.   

But the man looked up at Arthur from under his eyelashes, coy, his eyes darkening.  “Maybe you’d rather punish me yourself.”

“W…What?” Arthur let go, but Emrys moved closer, right in Arthur’s personal space.  Arthur could feel the other man’s breath warm on his face, could smell whatever he’d showered in.

“I said,” Emrys spoke carefully, his face centimetres from Arthur’s, his fingers stroking gently down Arthur’s side, brushing lightly over Arthur’s jean-clad erection. “Maybe you’d rather punish me yourself.”

“That’s what this has been about?”

“No, it’s been about you being a selfish prat with the washing machines, this is just bonus.”

“Emrys…”

“It’s Merlin.”

That figured, with the magic thing going on.  Still, if Merlin wanted to, and Arthur definitely wanted to, it was a pretty easy decision.

“Merlin, you owe me,” Arthur growled, crowding him up against the wall and leaning right in his face.  “I’m going to take it out of your hide.”

“Oh please,” Merlin breathed, eyes wide and eager.  “Please do.”

“Jeans down.”

Merlin nearly fell over in his hurry to scramble out of the skinny black jeans he was wearing.  He didn’t have underpants on and his cock sprang up proudly the moment it was freed.

Sitting on one of the tatty washroom chairs, Arthur pulled Merlin down and bent him over his knee.  Merlin’s pale arse was right there, perky and ready for taking.  Arthur was tempted to just go straight to the fucking, but he liked the idea of giving Merlin a good spanking for what he’d done.  Merlin seemed to like the idea too, wriggling so that he was rubbing his cock against Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur gave him a light slap across the buttocks.  “Stay still!”

Merlin made a noise that sounded halfway between a yelp and a sigh.  “Harder,” he urged.

Arthur obliged with a satisfyingly loud smack. 

“I ruined your shirts,” Merlin groaned.

Slap.  Okay, it was therapeutic.  And judging by the noises Merlin was making, he loved it.

“More?”

“Yeah.  I’m not sorry either.”

Slap. Merlin’s arse was starting to redden.  Arthur caressed each cheek, then ran his finger down Merlin’s crack, pausing to finger his entrance and enjoying the whimper that elicited.

“Is your little bottom sore yet?” Arthur asked. 

“Not enough,” Merlin gasped.  “Please…”

“Because you know, I could make you really feel it.”

“Do,” Merlin urged, rutting desperately against Arthur’s thigh.  “Do!”

Arthur spanked him again and again, harder. Merlin groaned and arched against him, coming with a moan of pleasure, all down Arthur’s leg.  He slumped over Arthur bonelessly, almost purring with contentment. 

Arthur stroked his hair fondly, giving him a few moments to recover.  Then warned, “You can clean that up.”

“Knew you’d be a brute,” Merlin murmured sliding down to kneel on the floor.  He unzipped Arthur’s fly, looked up to give him a cheeky grin before eagerly taking him in his mouth.

“I’ve forgotten why I didn’t like you,” Arthur sighed a few wonderful minutes later, Merlin in his arms.

“The washing and the cheek,” Merlin reminded him happily.  “I’ve been shrinking your jeans too.  Your arse looks so much better in them now.”

Arthur had thought he’d been putting on weight.  Maybe the stress of that needed punishment too.  He eyed Merlin speculatively.  “What else?”

“Well,” Merlin looked far too pleased with himself.  “It’s a long list.  Maybe we should go back to your room so I can pay for it properly.”

Arthur wasn’t going to argue with that.

 


End file.
